Through-wall HVAC units are commonly used in motels, hotels, hospitals and commercial buildings for providing climate control. Typically, these units include a rectangular sleeve that extends through an exterior wall of a building and a single, massive integrated air cooling (AC) unit and heating unit assembly housed within the sleeve. The AC portion of the such assemblies must project on both sides of the wall with an evaporator on the inside of the wall and the condenser coil on the outside of the wall. If either one of the AC unit or heating unit fails or is damaged, the entire assembly must be replaced. This makes the repair and replacement of through-wall HVAC units costly.
The size of through-wall HVAC units also makes their maintenance costly. For example, the common commercial through-wall HVAC unit is 16 inches tall, 42 inches long and 14 inches deep. The large size of the unit usually requires at least two repairmen to remove the integrated AC unit and heating unit assembly from the sleeve so that it can be cleaned of bacteria and mold.
The shortcomings of prior art through-wall HVAC units can be avoided by replacing the single, massive integrated AC unit and heating unit assembly housed within a sleeve with independently connectable and removable modules tailored to fit within existing through-wall type sleeves.